Lost in the Twilight
by Niadra
Summary: Thrown into Twilight, Link must find his way home. Rated T


_**Chapter I**_

Where the entrance to Faron woods should have been, was a barrier with strange orange markings that confused me in its' place. It rippled and distorted light as though it were darkened water. This barrier was otherworldly. All of a sudden, gargantuan hand ripped me from my stance and flung me through the portal of darkness.

Being pulled from the world of light was no picnic. I could tell that this realm was no place for any light world being, lest of all me. From my knee's I looked at my would-be attacker. A giant black beast gazed down at me with curiosity. What in Nayru's name could it be? All I could make out a mask and nothing else before I felt my body begin to change. It was re-modifying itself to survive in this dusky world.

My bones began grinding against each other as they changed, causing me to drop to me knees which bent backwards. Strange scents began coming on to me stronger as my nose and mouth morphed into a muzzle.

A tail shot out from behind me. Along with my transformation, an uncomfortable itchiness spread all throughout my body. Fur covered almost every inch of my newly formed body. I writhed in agony as my alteration completed itself.

Upon collapsing, I felt a pair of gentle hands pick me up before I blacked out. My last thought was what would happen to me.

I expected to be chained up in shackles; imagine my surprise the moment I woke up in a soft bed complete with sheets beneath my canine form. Looking about my surroundings, I found myself alone in a shack made crudely of moss covered stone and wooden beams. There were no windows or openings for me to make an escape. The room was dim; my eyes hurt to see.

While pacing around the room, I halted as I flattened my ears; the sound of a door creaking open caught my attention. Flicking my muzzle to the entrance of the shack, I watched as a black form entered, the same creature that 'attacked' me.

Baring my fangs, I growled with hostility at shadow-like beast. I took my stance to attack. Before I leaped to inflict a wound on the creature, it took the mask off and spoke. It spoke a fluid language I could not understand.

When the words stopped, something spectacular happened. The form of the beast melted and in place of my captor, stood a smaller, lithe and more humanoid in appearence.

"Please, do not be afraid," she said. So it was female after all; her voice gave it away. "You are safe here. I will not harm you."

I attempted to say, "Who are you," however it came out in a string of whines and whimpers.

As if she could understand me completely, the creature introduced herself, "I am a Twili being by the name of Adelaide, sister of the Twilight Princess Midna. I have watched you and your quest from the shadows of my world which reflects that of yours. I wish to be of aid to you; Zant's reign of tyranny must end. Rest for now and speak later."

I climbed up on the bed and sat, watching the twilight creature. She eyed me with interest. I looked at her body. I could tell she was well endowed beneath the gray cloak she wore. Certainly much more endowed than Zelda, Ilia or Beth. I knew not much of breast sizes, but I knew they were quite big.

Her hands were slate gray with sea-foam green runes writhing around her wrists and running down her legs onto her plantigrade feet. Adelaide wore no shoes and much less of anything other than her patched up cloak.

Looking into her gaze, my sharp blue eyes found a pair of flaming golden eyes. The eyes of Adelaide featured a hard look of determination.

Quickly looking away, I turned my gaze to the scent of something good. I found on a small fire, a metal pot containing the delicious scent.

"I expected you to be hungry Link," spoke Adelaide as she walked to stoke the dying fire. The embers glowed and were brought to life after a couple minutes.

"Awrf," I sighed as I gazed at the dirt floor.

Shaking her head, Adelaide said, "Do not be disheartened. I do not blame you for missing your voice. I lifted my head when I felt something upon my back. I looked up to find the woman of twilight stroking me. I soon fell asleep with the hypnotic rhythm of her hand.


End file.
